Kouta Kazama
“The thought of spending a day without you is downright psychotic.” —Kouta is a supporting character from the anime The Hows of Me and Liliana, appearing alongside his childhood friend and lover Aki Hayami. In the second half of the series, he and Aki would become tertiary protagonists. Appearance Kouta is almost similar in appearance with his classmate Nozomu Sunohara. He is a young man in his late teens, with a physically-decent body, an above-average height, short bluish-black messy hair and indigo eyes. Personality Kouta is a generally nice guy who wants to help his classmates in tasks and responsibilities, especially in times of difficulty. He is a little shy and adamant about the advises given to him by his classmates Tatsuya and Nozomu. Out of the three main male characters in the series, he is probably the most docile, passive and even pacifistic, since he initially dislikes fighting when he is brought in to fight the Hyakki Empire. However, he also has a naughty, perverted and dominating side that he only shows to his girlfriend Aki. He is also very passionate about photography, a skill that he sees more than just a hobby. He spends his free time photographing all the landscapes he finds pretty, a passion he was passed on to him by his parents. He aspires to become a renowned professional photographer taking pictures for magazines, newspapers and websites. Background (Hows of Me and Liliana) Kouta is a young man attending in the same school as Tatsuya Nagare, Nozomu Sunohara and Shiori Takanashi, along with his childhood friend Aki Hayami. He is a member of the school's photography club and has a strong passion in the field of photography. One day, as he was uploading his pictures to his club room computer, his parents contacted him to tell him that there had been his house was partially destroyed, especially his bedroom, during a battle against the Dinosaur Empire, and that it was going to be renovated. As a result, he was sent to Aki's house to live there from that moment on until the house is repaired, which would be a few months down the road. Background (Post-Hows) Gamera vs. The Dark General Kaiju World War: Part 1 Kaiju World War: Part 2 Relationships Aki Hayami Prior to staying in Aki's house, Kouta harbored feelings for his childhood friend and neighbor Aki for a long time but was unable to show them to her and didn't fully understand them before he started living in her house. Tatsuya Nagare and Liliana Kouta is very friendly with Tatsuya Nagare and his lover Liliana. Nozomu Sunohara and Shiori Takanashi Hayato Kamiya and Benkei Sharin Abilities Gallery Screenshots Kouta shy.png|Being shy Kouta smiling.png|Smiling Aki and Kouta at school.png|At school, with Aki Aki and Kouta blushing.png|Blushing together Kouta and Aki kissing.png|Kiss Aki bowling.png|Watching Aki bowl Kouta and Aki taking photos.png|Taking photos together with Aki Kouta and Aki in a dressing room.png|In a dressing room with Aki Kouta and Aki in the bedroom.png|With Aki, in their bedroom Aki gives Kouta his lunchbox.png|Aki gives Kouta his lunchbox Aki whispers to Kouta.png|Aki whispers to Kouta Kouta in love.png|In love Trivia Category:The Hows of Me and Liliana Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Magi Category:Kaiju users Category:Justice Alliance members